This invention relates to novel organosilane compounds.
Various quaternized substituted organosilane compounds are known. For example, British Pat. No. 686,068 discloses compounds having the general formula EQU [(R.sub.3 SiCH.sub.2).sub.a NR.sup.1.sub.b H.sub.4- a-b ]Y
where R is an alkyl, monocyclic aryl hydrocarbon or alkoxy radical, R.sup.1 is an alkyl, alicyclic hydrocarbon or monocyclic aryl hydrocarbon radical or hydroxy alkyl radical, a is 1 to 2, b is 0 to 3 with a+b being not greater than 4 and Y is an acid anion. These compounds are said to be useful as intermediates in the formation of organosilicon resins, catalysts and emulsifying agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,160 discloses corrosion inhibitors having the formula ##STR2## where R is a monovalent hydrocarbon group having up to 18 carbon atoms, R' is a divalent hydrocarbon or hydrocarbonoxy radical having up to 18 carbon atoms, X is an acid anion, R" is hydrogen or when X is an anion of a halogen acid, R" is either hydrogen or a group represented by R, a is 0 or 1, x is from 1 to 100, y is from 0 to 1000 and the ratio of y to x is no greater than 50 to 1.
It has now been found that the novel compounds as hereindescribed are useful as an additive to a detergent composition. Commonly assigned copending Patent Application "Organosilane-Containing Detergent Composition" and "Organosilane-Containing Anionic Detergent Composition", both by Heckert and Watt, filed of even date, U.S. Ser. No. 570,534 and 570,533 respectively, disclose detergent compositions containing a class of organosilanes. When metallic or vitreous surfaces are washed with a detergent composition containing the organosilane, a thin polymeric coating of the organosilane is deposited upon the washed or rinsed surfaces. The polymerized coating imparts a soil release benefit to the surface, thereby making the surface easier to clean in subsequent washings.
It is an object of this invention to produce novel organosilane compounds.
It is another object of this invention to produce novel organosilane compounds having utility in a detergent composition.
These and other objects will become apparent from the description to follow.
As used herein all percentages and ratios are by weight unless otherwise indicated.